


Is That Blood?

by LimaSquared



Series: Sasamu Samu - FFXIV [2]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals, Hurt/Comfort, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaSquared/pseuds/LimaSquared
Summary: Sasamu meets up with Zealous, who unknowingly has an injury.





	Is That Blood?

Sasamu Samu stretched out on her bench by Revenant Toll’s Eastern entrance waiting for her girlfriend, Zealous Abyss, to finally arrive. They had been very busy between the Scions’ move and Zealous’s field studies, but today, the two had purposefully set aside some to time to eat and relax together. Soon, she heard the fast paced rhythm of her beloved’s gait. Leaping up, Sasamu saw her girlfriend walk in, looking around for her, and jumped up and down to get her attention. Zealous strode up, her longer legs and gait bringing them together more quickly than Sasamu’s stubby little legs. Sasamu jumped up to Zealous’s open arms, happily crying out “Zelly!”

“Sorry about the wait my dear!” Zealous said as she snuggled Sasamu close to her, stumbling a little bit under her weight, “I had to fill out lots of paperwork before I could leave.”

“’S ok,” Sasamu replied, “Ya weren’t too late. We still have time to relax. No more paperwork.”

Zealous smiled in reply and let Sasamu down, wobbling a little. Sasamu's ears perked as she noticed.

“You alright?” she asked while gently pulling Zealous’s robe to the side. "Hey, is that blood?"

“I do not feel any pain.” Zealous states, tilting her head to the side and helping lift the robe a little. Underneath, her left calf had a large, curved, yet shallow gash, like she had been bitten right through her boot by something large. Sasamu gasped.

“How d’ya not feel something like that? Did something happen?” she asked while pulling some cloth bandages from a small bag on her belt.

“Oh... I did get chased by a mudpuppy. I had to kick it away, but I didn’t think it had gotten a bite.” Zealous looked mildly embarrassed. “I must have been more focused on getting here quickly than I thought.” Sasamu tsked at her.

“Let’s go find a healer or doctor.” Sasamu said as she wrapped up Zealous’s leg.

“I could do it myself.” Zealous murmured.

“Nonsense. Magic is a little harder for you to do on yourself isn’t it? I won’t make ya go through that.” Sasamu said as she gently took Zealous’s hand to lead her away. Zealous gripped hers in return, taking care to not squish the tiny hand tugging her along.

"If this is so serious, shouldn't I be in more pain?" Sasamu grinned in response.

"It doesn't matter, yer wounded! You'll get time off, and I'll get to spend more time with you!" She gave her girlfriend’s hand a squeeze and felt one given back, and felt that soft surge of love rise from her stomach to her heart.

 


End file.
